


Pretty Eyes

by Maknaeholic



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknaeholic/pseuds/Maknaeholic
Summary: SeungHoon owned a small coffee shop where TaeHyun's "Pretty Eyes" worked.





	Pretty Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt was... #77, I think. "A dare and the words: I knew it would work."
> 
> Maybe I shouldn’t mention this here but after… JongHyun’s passing it took me a lot to be able to write again so I hope this is able to make the person who sent the prompt happy enough.

Winter was always a sight in downtown Seoul, white snow covered every single surface; it made the perfect canvas for all the colorful lights hanging from the ledges, the Christmas wreaths on the doors and people running back and forth trying to get everything they needed for the holidays. It was unforgivingly cold. In an extremely busy Starbucks during winter holidays, two names were called at the exact same time, it being the first time the path of two strangers crossed as they reach to grab the cup with their name written on it. Either of the two even spared a glance at the other, their backs to one another, until it happened.

“Excuse me?” a rather soft voice broke the background noise, “I think they mixed our drinks.”

“What? No, mine tastes just fine…” both noticed then their height difference.

“You ordered a regular latte, right?” the taller nodded, “no sugar and they added extra foam. Mine shouldn’t even taste like coffee because I only ask for one espresso shot in my mocca.”

“Oh…” the petit stranger nodded with a smile, “how did you notice?”

“I work as a barista, I kind of have to know,” he shrugged, his eyes shifting to the glass next to the main entrance for a split second, as they exchanged cups, “thank you and sorry for the bother.”

“You can bother me anytime, pretty eyes,” the nickname took “Pretty Eyes” by surprise but his smile only grew a bit before he turned away, walking towards the counter a few feet away to pour some sugar into his coffee.

“TaeHyun, you’re done flirting? Can we go now?” TaeHyun, the tall stranger, spun again to face his best friend, another rather tall guy with tanned skin and a handsome face.

“Ugh, I wasn’t flirting, Mino-ah,” TaeHyun rolled his eyes as he took a sip from his coffee. Oh. The cute stranger was right, that was his coffee, “whatever. Let’s go or Hoon will kill us for being late.”

“No, he’ll kill you because you lied to him again.”

“I did not!”

“TaeHyun, he just asked a date from you with one of his friends. You need to go out more.”

“I’m perfectly fine, Mino. I won’t date someone just because, I fucking hate awkward situations.”

“Oh, you do? You fucking called a random stranger “Pretty Eyes” just now!” Mino almost dropped his own coffee while he was being dramatic.

“That’s different, he does have pretty eyes, did you see them? He was gorgeous,” TaeHyun voice went a bit high like it always did every time he got excited over something, “it was a smooth move and not an awkward date.”

“So if you went on a date with him then it’d be awkward too, wouldn’t it?”

“It’s not the same, Mino.”

“Fine, I dare you to get a date with him.”

“I won’t ask a random stranger for a date,” Mino dead-panned.

“His number then.”

TaeHyun watched as the boy with the pretty eyes walked out of the crowded place, he followed the petit figure until it stopped in front of a rather tall and attractive guy who smiled widely at him before he drapped an arm over the smaller's shoulders as they headed off their way. TaeHyun felt a pang in his chest, the jealous kind, one hadn't felt in his whole life for anyone, maybe when his baby brother was born and he learned that he'd have to share his mom for the rest of his life. So he decided that not getting JinWoo's number was for the best.

“You’re just a bluff.”

“Shut up, we have to go now.”

~

Holidays were always a good season for coffee shops, everybody looked for a warm place to spend a snowy afternoon. “Haute’s Coffee House” was the perfect place for that, a small coffee place near Seoul’s downtown, it only had a few tables besides the counter but the prices were good and a lot of the clients went there because of the cute barista who made them their coffee just as they wanted. Checking him out was a plus. Christmas decorations covered the front window, the door and walls, and if that wasn't enough, the barist wore a santa hat during his shift as if the colorful lights hanging from the edge of the counter weren't enough proof of how much they loved the season.

"Jinu-ah," his boss' voice made him turn from his spot cleaning The Pavonni coffee machine, "could you please make me a double espresso?"

"Sure thing, Hoonie," SeungHoon sat on one of the chairs in front of the counter, "rough morning?"

"No, I mean, I decided to go christmas shopping early this year so I wouldn't end up rushing like all previous years but things are so expensive right now," JinWoo laughed as he moved swiftly to reach for an espresso cup before he poured the liquid in it and placed it in front of SeungHoon, "have you sold a lot today?"

"Not particularly, it's been okay though, our usual flow of costumers," he rested his elbows on the counter, "which is weird, snow already covers half the city and people aren't buying."

"Might because of that stupid Starbucks just around the corner, I swear to God, that place makes you pay a shit ton for a shitty coffee, what makes people want to go around parading with a damn expensive plastic cup with their logo?" JinWoo didn't know whether to laugh or cry because his boss was right but there was little they could do, "Whatever. Mino's fucking late again."

"Again? Didn't you meet up with his this morning?"

"Yeah, but he's probably stuck going around every coffee shop thanks to our friend who's looking for a boy," SeungHoon downed his espresso in one gulp and jumped off the chair, pushing it back, as he answered an incoming call, "What? No. Fuck you, I'm already here, come. Why? No, seriously, he said he'd come this time. Shup up, whatever... I'm on my way." JinWoo's boss and friend waved him goodbye with the phone on his ear until he was out the door.

~

Snowflakes fell from the sky, creating a thick layer of white over every possible surface it reached, including TaeHyun's hair as he rushed next to Mino in a crowded mall looking for SeungHoon because they were late. Again. They were supposed to meet a SeungHoon's coffee shop but TaeHyun, being the petty person he was, made an oath of never going there only because back in college, the three of them were supposed to have each other's back and after SeungHoon left them to persude his dream of opening his own coffee place (he wasn't jealous or anything, he was actually very happy for him, he was literally just being petty like that) so now they were looking for a certain tall blonde among a huge mass of people.

"Oh, yo, Tae, found him!" Mino pulled him by the shoulder, opening a path between bodies, until they finally reached SeungHoon was busy checking his phone, "Hoonie-ah!" Mino wrapped his arms tightly around him as soon as he let go of TaeHyun.

"No! Don't! Song Mino!" SeungHoon complained as he was practically asphyxiated by his best friend, "Hugging me is making it worse so let me go!"

"Let him go, Mino," TaeHyun pried his friend from his other friend somehow and looked at SeungHoon right in the eye, "I'm sorry, it was my fault."

"As always," the eldest rolled his eyes, "it's fine, is SeungYoon coming?"

"He's going to meet us there."

The three met SeungYoon at a restaurant not far from SeungHoon's café, Mino took his hand and leaned down to press a kiss to his lips, SeungHoon and TaeHyun made vomiting motions as a joke to each other before they picked a table. Once they were settled, TaeHyun's attention drifted to the window where he could see the people walking, he blinked because he swore he saw a pair of pretty eyes passed by.

"So... you left JinWoo alone at the café again?" SeungYoon asked after they ordered.

"Yeah, Jinu's fine on his own for a while, there hasn't been a lot of costumers lately," SeungHoon sighed, "I fucking hate that damn Starbucks."

"Hey, it's okay, you have loyal costumers, your coffee is the best!"

"They're loyal to Jinu's sexy butt which is different, have you seen the way half of the guys basically eye-fuck him every time they get a coffee there?"

"Huh? Fuck who?" the three turned their attention towards TaeHyun who had been absorbed in his own mind to pay attention to the conversation at hand, "What are you talking about?"

"My barista, Jinu?" SeungHoon arched his eyebrows, as if that would ring a bell for TaeHyun, "Oh, wait! You've never gone to see your best friend's coffee shop! How would you know, right?"

"You're just being salty," Mino kicked TaeHyun under the table, "Ow! Shit, don't do that. Whatever, I don't think your barista is as pretty as my "Pretty Eyes"..."

"Oh, God, are you really still going on about that? It's been months, TaeHyun, I think you should give up already..." SeungYoon spoke for the first time, hand intertwined with Mino's across the table, "you could be dating anyone you wanted."

"Well, I want him," TaeHyun was the most stubborn person ever, "I know he's a barista."

“That’s probably all you’ll ever know.”

~

Christmas was never one of TaeHyun’s favorite seasons, he disliked the idea of having to go Christmas shopping for his “loved ones”; even when he only had to buy a handful of gifts since his family was small and he only had three close friends. Good thing both, Mino and SeungHoon, learned after the years that they’d have to pick their gifts to save TaeHyun the trouble. They grew used to TaeHyun after being best friends since high school.

“Hey, Tae, I liked this…” SeungHoon turned around while still pointing to a small mug with a dog only to find Mino standing alone behind him, “where…?” Mino shrugged and looked at a small coffee shop across the street.

They found TaeHyun standing by the door, looking at the counter, checking every single person to see if he could find the boy with the pretty eyes. Mino sighed before he gently tugged him by the shoulder, “I think you should stop doing this, Tae-ah.”

“I just…” SeungHoon patted his back, “I guess I should.”

“I mean, I’m sure there’s plenty of people in this city with eyes just as pretty or maybe even prettier, Tae-ah,” TaeHyun almost looked his age when he smiled sadly at his friend, “c’mon, you still need to get us our Christmas gifts.”

~  
  
“So why are we celebrating New Year’s in SeungHoon’s coffee shop again?” TaeHyun complained for the nth time as SeungYoon and he walked in that direction two weeks later, “We could’ve just spent it at your apartment like last year.”

“Well, it was SeungHoon’s turn and because he wanted his best friend to see the place at least one time before it closes for good,” TaeHyun stopped dead on his tracks, a bewildered expression on his face, “What? You didn’t know?” SeungYoon’s sarcastic tone stung.

“He never said anything…”

“He complained every day about “that damn Starbucks” for a reason, Tae.” TaeHyun’s mind recalled every single time SeungHoon asked him to come over at his coffee shop through the years, the excitement in his voice evident, from the moment of the opening to that day just a week ago and he was being so childish he couldn’t share one of his best friend’s longtime dream before it was too late. The two kept on walking in silence until they stopped in front of the place, TaeHyun’s eyes followed the lights framing the windows until they reached the door, decorated with a huge sock, and he let out a laugh.

“Hey, did you give up on that search of yours?” SeungYoon poked his side to break him out of the daze he was in so they would get inside instead of stay freezing in the cold.

“Yeah, I mean, it was weeks ago and there are like a million coffee shops all over Seoul… how am I supposed to… ?” TaeHyun’s train of thought crashed, caught fire, and exploded all over the place as soon as he was greeted by SeungHoon’s barista from his busy position.

“Welcome, I’ll be with you in second,” there he was. Just as pretty. Maybe even more, nicely dressed in black and wearing a Santa hat as he moved behind the counter preparing an order. His smile was so bright he felt like he went blind for a second; it wasn’t like the world stopped completely but time slowed down for a bit when their eyes finally met after he was done with the costumer.

“You.”

“You?”

“Who’s that, Jinu-ah?” the question came from the costumer, a boy, the same TaeHyun saw that afternoon leave with JinWoo, who sat on one of the chairs in front of the counter.

“No one.”

“Who are you exactly?”  
  
“His boyfriend, Jung JaeWon,” JinWoo’s expression said otherwise for some reason yet he remained quiet.

TaeHyun was about to reply when his name was called from behind, they all turned their attention to SeungHoon. The owner looked around the three, the tension was almost palpable, so he did what he did best: turning the moment even more awkward.

“Yoon, why is Tae eye-fucking my barista? Where’s Mino?”

“I’m not–”

“He’s on his way, he was with his sister,” SeungYoon and SeungHoon practically ignored TaeHyun’s nagging as JinWoo hid a smile looking at the ground.

“Awesome. Jinu-ah, could you make me a cappuccino?” his barista nodded, turning immediately to do his boss’s coffee, “JaeWon, are you staying?”

JaeWon jumped a bit, too focused on his staring contest with TaeHyun, “Oh? No, I have to go home with my family. I can’t believe you’re making JinWoo work today.”

“I? What?” SeungHoon’s eyes shifted to JinWoo who begged him from behind JaeWon to go along with it, “… Uh? Yeah? I’m... sorry?” SeungYoon almost face palmed himself before he walked to sit on one of the tables.

“I think you should go, it’s late already,” JinWoo told his “boyfriend” with a forced smile. JaeWon nodded and stood, attempting to leave a kiss on JinWoo’s lips when the older backed off with the excuse of the coffee getting burnt, “See you tomorrow?”

“I’ll text you,” it wasn’t until JaeWon left that JinWoo’s smile dropped, “thanks, Hoonie.”

“Why can’t you just tell him you don’t want to go on dates with the poor guy?” SeungHoon sat down next to SeungYoon after he grabbed his coffee from JinWoo’s hands. He turned to TaeHyun who was still gawking at JinWoo, “You’re going to stay there or do I need to put my barista on the menu?”

“Shut up, Hoon,” TaeHyun managed to salvage a bit of his dignity as he moved to take a seat between his friends, “what we having for dinner, by the way?”

“You seem like you could have JinWoo,” SeungYoon mumbled under his breath and SeungHoon choked on his coffee from the laughter.

“Jinu-ah, come sit already,” the barista did so, “oh, right. JinWoo, this is TaeHyun, TaeHyun, this is JinWoo.”  
  
“We’ve met before,” SeungYoon arched an eyebrow at his best friend, “he called me “Pretty Eyes” if I remember correctly.”

“No shit!” SeungHoon almost cried from laughing so hard, “You’ve been harboring a crush for my barista this whole time?! I can’t believe SeungYoon didn’t realize you’ve been describing his best friend for weeks!”

“Let me remind you that’s why he’s my best friend? Because I don’t really care for his looks?” JinWoo frowned at his best friend, “It’s not like I pay a lot of attention to TaeHyun neither to be honest,” TaeHyun also side-eyed his friend.

“Can you guys please stop talking about us as if we weren’t here?”

“Hey!” SeungYoon stood up to greet his boyfriend with a kiss on the mouth.

“What’s up?”

“JinWoo is TaeHyun’s “Pretty Eyes”, that’s what’s up.”

“No shit!”

~

Weeks went on and never once SeungHoon mentioning something about closing the coffee shop but he was able to tell from the lack of light every time he smiled. JinWoo explained to TaeHyun that the coffee shop lost a lot of costumers to the Starbucks because, according to him, “people didn’t have taste buds for coffee.” Mino and SeungYoon made flyers to give out when SeungHoon wasn’t around. They kept it secret from their friend until one day he found one of the flyers left behind on one of the tables and the four got scolded for doing something like that without his permission.

“Well,” Mino broke the silence once SeungHoon left the place fuming, “is there a plan B?”

“Find a new job?” the other three sent the barista a dead glare, “Sorry…”

“What if we make a show?” SeungYoon suggested.

“A show?” JinWoo tilted his head like a puppy; TaeHyun had to keep himself from squealing over it.

“Yes, TaeHyun’s a producer, he’s also the lead singer of his band,” Mino explained, “you should bring South Buyers to play here.”

“You think they’ll dig the type of music I play?”

“It wouldn’t hurt to try,” JinWoo gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
~

Even when December ended and January came colder than ever, TaeHyun felt warm by being near JinWoo even when the older boy was supposed to be with JaeWon. SeungYoon told him several times that they were together because JinWoo was unable to say that he didn’t feel anything for JaeWon but still they were “a thing.” TaeHyun visited SeungHoon one night when they were about to close and it took him by surprise, even after finding out that “Pretty Eyes” worked there TaeHyun almost never visited the place on his own. JinWoo asked if he wanted something before he turned the machine off but he shook his head, giving him a small smile.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” JinWoo waved goodbye and walked out.

“Why are you here, TaeHyun?” SeungHoon leaned against the counter, phone in his hand.

“Is there a way to change your mind, Hoon-ah?”

“About what? Closing the place down? No,” with a deep sigh, he added, “You just care now because JinWoo works here and you don’t have the guts to ask him out.”

“He’s with JaeWon,” TaeHyun bit back.

“We all know he doesn’t even like him,” SeungHoon pinched the bridge of his nose, “why are we even arguing about this?”

“We’re not arguing, just talking,” TaeHyun took a place next to his best friend. He felt a bit like they were back in college, both having a crisis of their own but never voicing it out, rather enjoying the peace that being close to one another gave them. SeungHoon respected TaeHyun’s need for privacy just like TaeHyun understood SeungHoon’s need of keeping everything inside. “This place means a lot to you, Hoon. It’s your dream.”

“I can’t afford my dreams, Tae-ah,” SeungHoon looked around his coffee shop, the Christmas decorations were gone yet it still felt like home to him. A lot of people dreamed of big things, like TaeHyun building a record company of his, but all SeungHoon wanted was a place for his loved ones. A safe place, everyone needed one.

“We’ll help you, let us help, let me help. I’ll bring South Buyers here for a show…”

SeungHoon merely shook his head, “Having them here once won’t change anything, Tae-ah, the point is my coffee is no competition to a shitty Starbucks.”

“Why don’t you let me try at least?”

“Why don’t you tell JinWoo the truth?”

“It’s not the same thing!”

“Look,” TaeHyun took a step back because SeungHoon suddenly had that same expression he did back in college when he was planning something evil, probably dangerous to TaeHyun’s integrity, “I dare you to kiss JinWoo in front of JaeWon so you both get what you want, if you do so, I won’t do it.”  
  
The younger squinted his eyes, “Deal.”

~  
  
It was a new year but it was an old cold, since winter only got colder as days went by, the night the show was programmed people were huddling inside “Haute’s Coffee Shop”. JinWoo was glad SeungYoon had worked as a barista before too, otherwise he would have been full of orders and SeungHoon was busy checking all the details for the band. TaeHyun arrived a bit later than the rest of the members, his usual brushed hair was messed on purpose and he was wearing some makeup, dark eyeshadow and eyeliner, his clothes were all black leather. JinWoo almost spilled one of the coffees when he saw TaeHyun made his way towards them as soon as he got there. SeungYoon smiled smugly at his best friend’s obvious staring at the singer but said nothing since his boyfriend and SeungHoon managed to make their way to the counter too.

“Well, we have a full house,” SeungHoon announced and the rest beamed proud of themselves, “how are you holding up, Jinu?”

“Yoonie’s been helping me, I’m fine,” JinWoo assured as he rested his head on SeungYoon’s shoulder.

“Tae, I think you should get going to the stage, the band’s all set up already.”

“Yeah, Mino, thanks,” the singer nodded and winked at JinWoo before he left for the stage.

TaeHyun climbed the stage with help from his guitarist. He grabbed the mic stand and fixed a bench behind him to sit. With a short glance back to check if everyone was ready, he tapped the mic slightly making a soft thud echo through the whole place, drawing the audience’s attention to him.

“Good evening, everyone,” the vocalist smiled warmly at the crowd as he grabbed his guitar, setting it on his lap, “well, welcome to “Haute’s Coffee Shop”, I hope you enjoy the show and don’t forget to tip our gorgeous barista back at the counter.” JinWoo almost dropped the glass in his hand before he turned so fast to look at JaeWon (who had arrived a few minutes earlier) that SeungYoon was shocked he didn’t get a whiplash. Mino jumped in his seat, taken aback by the words, while SeungHoon clapped amused.

“Oh, this is gold.”

“What you mean?”

“Oh, I got TaeHyun in a dare where he has to kiss JinWoo in front of JaeWon.” SeungYoon accidentaly overheard, eyes wide and mouth agape, staring at JinWoo serving a table before he moved to smack the back of SeungHoon’s head. “What the fuck, Yoon?! What was that for?!”

“For being a dick.”

JinWoo picked up dirty glasses, cups, and plates when he looked at the stage where TaeHyun strummed the first chords of the song. TaeHyun's voice, sweet and low, took him by surprise; he stayed frozen in place, pulled in by the sound of it as if the lyrics were made for him. They eyes met and TaeHyun knew he'd never be able to look away again; JinWoo knew he'd never be able to run from him again.

As soon as the song ended, TaeHyun calmly placed his guitar down and jumped off the stage, walking straight towards JinWoo. JaeWon stood up from his seat by the counter; Mino had to pull him back on SeungYoon's silent order from behind.

"Oh, shit... oh, shit, oh, shit, oh, shit." SeungYoon chanted under his breath as he tried to reach the pair before something bad happened.

JinWoo took a few steps back; otherwise, he would've give too easily into TaeHyun because there was something about him that he couldn't forget ever since they met months back. His hands were caught by TaeHyun's; JinWoo threw everything out the window right when the taller leaned down to press their lips together. The barista raised on the tips of his toes, in a shy attempt to feel more of the singer's mouth. SeungYoon managed to grab JinWoo's shoulder just as JaeWon pulled TaeHyun's forearm to turn him around, connecting his fist with his cheek bone.

"I knew it'd work!"

"SeungHoon, shut up and help me!"

"Oh, right."  
  
~

"It's official!" SeungHoon exclaimed with his phone high in the air as walked into the place.

"What?" JinWoo asked after he placed TaeHyun coffee in front of him on the counter, "Careful, it's hot."

"Just like you, baby," JinWoo cringed at TaeHyun's pick-up line, "so... what's official, Hoonnie?"

SeungHoon rolled his eyes, "Ugh, I think I'd rather have JaeWon back any day than dealing with your lame pick-up lines. Not even your boyfriend enjoys them."

"Oh, he likes them just fine, right, Jinu-ah?" JinWoo gave him a forced smile before he signaled for his boss to go on.

"That damn Starbucks is closing!"

"What?! Really?!" JinWoo leaned forward over the counter, a now honest smile tugged the corners of his mouth, "I never expected that to happen."

"Neither did I, but apparently thanks to TaeHyun's little scandal weeks ago; people want to visit the place where the famous singer of South Buyers had a fight in."

"You're welcome," TaeHyun ignored JinWoo's judging face, "and I won the dare so you have no reason to close this place now."

"Oh," SeungHoon let out a loud laugh, "right, that was a lie. I just couldn't stand to see you guys going around each other."

"Wait, what?" the barista laughed at his boyfriend's cute expression whenever he was shocked; those pretty eyebrows of his always reminded him of a puppy. He didn't know SeungHoon was playing them all; nevertheless, he didn't really mind. It got him to be with someone; he actually had feelings, strong ones, for.

"You should be thanking me," the owner of the place winked at his best friend. "I have to get going, Mino wanted me to help him pick the suit for the wedding."

"Damn!" JinWoo checked the clock behind him, "I'm supposed to meet Yoonnie in ten minutes to help him pick a place for the ceremony." the barista took his apron off and almost jumped over the counter.  
  
"I still can't believe they got engaged the night I got punched in the face..."  
  
"You kind of deserved it," JinWoo mentioned once he was next to his boyfriend, "I wasn't exactly single." TaeHyun shrugged, he wasn't sorry at all for "stealing" JinWoo from JaeWon.  
  
"You sure you can stay alone? Please, don't break anything." JinWoo pressed his lips to TaeHyun's cheek and SeungHoon pretended to puke; the couple giggled. "If you need anything, call me, okay?"  
  
"C'mon, Jinu, we'll be late!" the barista was dragged out by his boss by the arm as he waved to his boyfriend, who only waved back before he looked worried at the machine. If JinWoo could do it, why couldn't he?  
  
TaeHyun stood up to take JinWoo's spot behind the counter; he picked the apron to put it on just as a costumer entered. His mind wandered off for a bit, but he heard a soft voice asking for a: "normal latte and a moccha with just one espresso shot." The singer tuned to find a pair of pretty eyes smiling up at him; TaeHyun smirked at JinWoo before he pulled his petit boyfriend to kiss his lips. There's nothing he wouldn't do for those eyes; and he knew they were the only eyes he was going to love for the rest of his life as long as they only looked at him.


End file.
